Legend of Korra Series: Book 3
by LadySpartan
Summary: After a God named Corruption takes Korra's ability to see, the group must take her to the the Spirit Oasis in the Northern Water Tribe. Can they fix Korra before it is too late? Can Mako keep his temper under control to save the woman he loves? Makorra, Borra and Korroh
1. Chapter 1

The United Nations ship towered over the docks at Air Temple Island. The monks on the island helped Mako and Bolin bring luggage on the ship. Korra sat on the edge of the dock, her feet dangling over the water. Her mind was lost in the sound of ocean waves. Iroh watched in the distance as Korra sung her feet, occasionally grazing the water with the tip of her boot. His expression softened at the sight of her fragile body. Iroh walked quietly to Korra and sat down next to her. Korra jumped at his movement but quickly rested back into her original position. Iroh studied her features and he noticed the dark circles under eyes.

"Not sleeping well." Iroh asked for searching for eye contact.

"Huhh, ohh yea been having bad nightmares." Korra answered, averting her face from his.

"Ohh is there anything you want to talk about?" Iroh pressed. Korra sighed and stood up, standing there for a moment fixated on the  
view of Republic City.

"No, not really." She whispered as she turned on her heels and walked towards the monks, Mako and Bolin.

"Korra, wait!" Iroh yelled jumping up and jogging to catch up to her. Korra stopped in front of Mako and gave him a hug. Mako glared at Iroh from over his shoulder.

"Can I show you around?" Iroh asked grabbing Korra's hand.

"Yea sure." She shrugged .

"Mako, my men will escort you to your quarters." Iroh said signaling his men to take them to their rooms. Mako held back the rage that threatened to burst forth and followed the men. He looked back one last time to see Korra's arm looped around the generals and her full attention on him. A small sigh escaped Mako's lips as he turned.

* * *

"Korra. May I ask you something?" Iroh breathed as he unpacked Korra's bag for her.

"But you just did silly!" She giggled laying down on her soft new bed.

" Oh yea, but I really wanted to ask if you are ok." Iroh said pushing the last of her clothes in the drawers and sitting down next to her. Korra quickly laid on her side making it hard to see her face.

"Yea, I'm fine." She lied, rolling towards the other end of the bed. She swung her feet over and sat up. Iroh stared at her back for a moment and watched her.

"Mako may not be able to see though you're lies but I can. Now tell me the truth." Iroh growled standing up and kneeling in front of her. He stared into her eyes but they were no longer the baby blue he was used to. They were a glossy white and there was only a slight discoloration around the pupil.

"I'm not lying about anything." She answered coldly. Iroh brushed a stray hair behind her ear and cupped her face in his hands.

"Korra I'm so sorry I did this to you. I should have listened to the creature's warnings instead of being so ignorant. If I had we probably wouldn't be in this mess. I love you Korra and you know I never meant to do this to you." He said quietly pulling her into a bear hug.

"Iroh its ok." She murmured.

"No its not, but we are going to fix you I promise." The room went silent as they hugged but after what seemed like an eternity they finally separated.

"It is getting late. I will see you later. Good night Korra." Iroh said rather quickly as he stood and made his way to the door.

"Good night Iroh." Korra called. The door creaked on its hinges as it was swung shut. Korra used her hands to find the lone dresser in the room and grabbed a night shirt. She quickly slipped it on and removed her hair clips, placing them on the dresser. As she went to crawl into the covers she heard the door creak open along with the familiar sound of light footsteps.

"Who is there?" Korra questioned.

"Mako. I just came to say goodnight." He answered sitting on the end of the bed in front of her. Korra nodded and pulled her legs to her chest, making more room for him.

"Mako can you sleep here tonight?"

"Umm are you sure that's a good idea with Iroh and everything?" Mako stated.

"I don't care. I need you." Korra whined. Mako kicked off his shoes and threw his shirt to the side only leaving his pants. He snuggled up against her, his chest flush against her back and an arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

"Mako."

"Hmm." He hummed already half asleep.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

**(A/N) Sorry it took so long to write this. I finally had time and motivation to write. It is my late Christmas present to everyone. Sorry if I'm a little rusty I haven't written in a while. Please leave reviews and message me if you have any ideas on where I should go with this. Thanks :)**


	2. Authors Note

Alright, I am really stuck on this. I really don't know where to go with it anymore and lost sight on any inspiration with it. What I really want to do is restart it. I have a lot more experience with writing and I would really love to make this story even better by starting it over. I just need one thing and that is a Beta reader. I really need someone too look over my work and to keep me on track cause I tend to just move away from the subject at had.

If anyone would like to try and be a Beta reader for me that would be amazing. Even if you just pm me some ideas on where you want the story to go. I would continue but I really don't have any ideas but if you would like you can send me some and I will gladly consider them.

Anyways thank you all for reading and patiently waiting for this series for so long. I really do love you all.


End file.
